


Soldier of His Highness

by remontada



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: AU/Crossover with The Kings. What could have happened if Winter Soldier ended up in Gilboa.





	Soldier of His Highness

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! NSFW!


End file.
